


Asia Dragons

by Dravis



Category: Burn - Fandom, Gazelle - Fandom, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravis/pseuds/Dravis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trata de la Historia de Gazelle y Burn, desde el inicio del Alien, Gazelle es una nueva estudiante, y Burn es uno de los 2 capitanes del Alien junto con Gran.</p><p>Luego de su primer partido, Gazelle y Burn deciden irse del Instituto escapandose, con el cual les ayuda Desar.</p><p>En la busqueda del Equipo perfecto, Gazelle, Burn y Desar, deciden viajar por todo el mundo en busca de los mejores jugadores, desde Estados Unidos hasta el Congo, Egipto y Japon, Italia e Inglaterra...</p><p>Empezando desde la FF de Estados Unidos, el nuevo equipo, hasta terminar la FF de Japon...</p><p>Todas las temporadas!<br/>Desde la FF hasta la FFI.</p><p>Nuevos Equipos!<br/>Los Titanes, Equipo Infinito, Los Blizzards!</p><p>Con todos los personajes.<br/>Endou, Edgar, Gazelle, Burn, Someoka, Ichinose, Mark, Etc.</p><p>Personajes Especiales<br/>Atsuya Shirou/Fubuki, Silver Evans/Mamoru.</p><p>Y mucho mas en esta completa y renovada historia...</p><p>Esto es<br/>Asia Dragons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asia Dragons

Y aquí es donde inicia todo!  
Fanfic, Asia Dragons/Dragones de Asia, por AbdalaCorleon.  
Descripción:  
Nuestro primer episodio y el inicio de todo.  
En el Instituto Alíen, aparece una nueva personaje, Gazelle.  
Mientras que Burn inútilmente intenta obtenerla cómo un objeto, es rechazado infinidad de veces.  
Aquí es donde empieza nuestra Historia…!  
Nota: Gazelle, en este Fanfic es una Chica, sin embargo, ustedes pueden tomarla por chico, aun así, aquí será siempre tomada cómo una Ella.  
Esto es…  
Dragones de Asia!  
Episodio 1:  
Conociendo a la Nueva.  
Instituto Alíen, Terraza.  
La Terraza, un lugar simple y grande, adentro del mismo instituto, con muchas mesas redondas con 4 sillas cada una, y una gran ventana con vista afuera, donde habían muchos Árboles y un gran Lago al final.  
De repente, aparece Burn, con 2 chicas a la par de él, Burn cómo siempre es el centro de atención de todos los demás, tratando a los demás cómo basura, abusando siempre de su rango cómo Capitán, puesto que junto con Gran, son los únicos capitanes del Instituto Alíen, tomando el siempre a las chicas cómo sus objetos, aduladoras y fanáticas de él, les guste a ellas o no, debían de obedecer.  
Burn: Oigan… Hagan algo útil en su vida, y tráiganme algo de comer.  
Meiza: S-Si capitán Burn!  
Burn: Oye tú! Jeje ve con ella, no vaya ser que se la lleve otro.  
Claisa: *Ung* S-Si capitán.  
Mientras Burn, no hacía nada más que esperar a que sus 2 “Objetos” trajeran su comida, volteo su cabeza hacia atrás acostándola en la mesa… En eso fue donde él miro a alguien… Nueva.  
Burn: (Oh… Jeje, que hermosura) Oye! Tú! Quien es la nueva?!  
Nepper: Qu-Quien? Oh… E-Ella… Pues… No sé mucho de ella… Capitán, entro hoy, nada más…  
Burn: Nueva eh? Entonces… Aún no está en ningún equipo, cierto?  
Nepper: N-No capitán…  
Burn: Jajaja, hoy es un gran día. 

Burn se levanta y se acerca a la mesa en donde Gazelle estaba sentada y haciendo una cara sonriente pero algo intimidadora, se le acerca, pone su brazo izquierdo sobre la pared y empieza a hablarle.

Burn: Vaya... Ahora al parecer aceptan a cualquiera en este lugar...

Gazelle estaba sentada y leyendo un libro, de las reglas del Instituto e ignora las palabras de Burn.

Gazelle: … *Ignorando a Burn*  
Burn: No hablas eh?, pues debes de saber que yo soy BURN el capitán del equipo Prominence, el equipo más fuerte de todo El Universo!!!  
Gazelle:...  
Burn: Grrrr... OYE TÚ!!! (Y golpea la mesa con su mano en forma de puño), Que te Crees?! Soy muy superior a ti, así que más vale que te pongas a mis órdenes!!!  
Gazelle: (Se levanta de la mesa y cierra su libro), Lo lamento Capitán Burn, pero no tengo ningún interés en usted o en su rango, ya que no soy parte de su equipo, así que por lo tanto, no tengo por qué seguir escuchándolo y menos obedecer sus órdenes.

Gazelle se pone de pie y lleva su libro en su mano izquierda, mientras se retira y se va, dejando a Burn solo...  
De repente se le acercan las chicas con la comida y ven la cara de Shock de Burn.  
Ellas sin saber nada, ven como Burn se sienta y apretando sus piernas con las manos y mirando con una cara feroz y con miedo abajo...  
Las chicas entonces se le acercan a Burn y le dicen

Rain: Ca-Capitán, le trajimos lo que pidió...

Burn entonces girando la cabeza rápidamente golpea la mano de Rain y haciendo caer la comida.

Burn: No quiero tu Maldita Comida!!!, como se atreve ella a hablarme así?! Que no sabe quién soy acaso?!!! Juro que me las pagara!!!!

Entonces Burn se va con la cara de rabia, dejando a todos atrás...

Termina el día....

Amanece y son las 1:00 PM, Burn viene de su entrenamiento, él iba caminando por el pasillo del Instituto cuando ve a otras 2 chicas (diferentes a las de ayer pero no nuevas), y cuando una de ellas lo ve a él acercándose, rápidamente cambia el tema, y empieza a hablar bien de Burn junto con la otra

Artica: Vaya!!! Haz visto los músculos los del capitán Burn?! Se ve tan increíble!  
Rachi: S-Si!!! *Gran suspiro de enamorada* E-Él es sin duda alguna el mejor...

Burn las oye hablando de eso, y se les acerca y le deja soltar una nalgada a Rachi, y le hace una sonrisa algo malvada... Mientras se retira...

Mientras Burn sigue caminando, ve en el mismo pasillo a Gazelle, sin embargo Burn no recuerda el nombre de ella, pero si su cara, entonces Burn se le acerca y pone su Brazo Derecho sobre la pared (Junto a Gazelle), mientras Burn ve sus uñas de la otra mano en forma muy orgullosa, empieza a decir lo grande que es el...  
Mientras que Gazelle, sigue con su libro leyendo e ignorando al Capitán nuevamente...  
Burn se da cuenta de que Gazelle lo ignora y rápidamente fija su mirada en ella.

Burn: Oye!!! Pero qué te pasa, que acaso no sabes quién rayos soy?  
Gazelle: Si, Usted es el capitán del equipo Prominence *Sin dejar de leer su libro*

Burn entonces hace una gran sonrisa orgullosa, mientras tanto las chicas de atrás se acercan... pero guardan su distancia mientras ven como Burn habla con Gazelle...

Burn: Heee.... Lo sabes entonces...? No puedo decir que no me sorprende, pero aun así, te diré algo, YO soy el que manda aquí, así que ya sabes, si quieres llegar a ser alguien en este sitio, primero tienes que acercárteme… Entiendes?

Y Burn le iba a dejar soltar una nalgada a Gazelle, pero Gazelle rápidamente ve las intenciones de Burn, y lo bloquea golpeándolo con su mano.  
Burn se queda admirado de lo que hace, y las chicas de atrás Hacen un suave suspiro, admiradas que Gazelle fue capaz de levantarle la mano al Capitán Burn.

Burn: Oye pero a ti que te pasa?! Que no sabes quién soy acaso?!  
Gazelle: Como le dije, no tengo intenciones con usted, y menos saber algo de usted, No soy de su equipo, y menos seré una de sus Aduladoras, como lo son todas las demás que manipula, así que no piense que puede tenerme como un objeto, entiende, Capitán Burn?

Entonces Gazelle cierra su libro y se va... Dejando atrás a Burn.

Y con una cara de Enojado más grande que la de ayer, se marcha con las manos en su Camisa.  
Más tarde ese mismo día, (4:00 PM), Burn seguía Molesto, y renegando el solo (Hablaba en voz baja quejándose de todo), mientras iba por el pasillo para su habitación, ve a Gazelle de nuevo, recostada en la Pared, más concretamente en el marco de la puerta de su habitación (Las puertas del Instituto son Automáticas, se abren y se cierran solas, eso explica el por qué Gazelle estaba recostada con facilidad en el marco), Burn vuelve a Sonreír malvadamente mientras se le acercaba a Gazelle pero el Cruza los brazos.  
Burn: Creo que comenzamos mal, que tal si somos más formales? Escúchame Soy Burn Capitán del equipo Prominence, así que tú eres...?  
Gazelle: (Hace un suspiro de Aburrida y cierra su libro), Si tanto quieres saber, Soy Gazelle.  
Burn: Ah! ya ves no es tan difícil cierto? Ahora bien, ya que nos conocemos mejor que te parece si vienes con migo, para que la pases bien, es decir deja tu aburrido libro y ven a divertirte con migo!  
Gazelle: Gracias, pero no Gracias, estoy bien así, Capitán Burn, si me disculpa tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Gazelle entra al cuarto de ella, y se cierra la puerta.  
Burn se queda afuera mientras ve la puerta cerrada, siempre con la cara de sonrisa malvada... Pero después de unos segundos se le pasa por la mente

“Pero quién demonios se cree?! Rechazando MI invitación!!! Ya vera!!!”

Entonces Burn cambia su Sonrisa a una cara molesta, vuelve a meter sus manos en las bolsas de la camisa, y camina marchándose de aquel lugar...

Aquí se acaba el Segundo día y el fin este episodio....

Fin del episodio 1


End file.
